reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Oso
El oso pardo es un animal disponible para cazar en Red Dead Redemption. Descripción Son posiblemente los animales más difíciles, más humildes y más peligrosos en Red Dead Redemption, en comparación con los Pumas, que tienen una ventaja de velocidad. Son depredadores de gran tamaño, que se encuentra en todo el oeste de los Estados Unidos en el momento de Red Dead Redemption. thumb|300px|Mapa de ubicación del Oso pardo. Los osos son en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria en la region de Tall Trees, siendo extremadamente hostiles hacia los humanos y a otros animales cuando se les acerca demasiado. Al igual que todos los animales, pueden ser asesinados, y despellejados para conseguir su piel y otras partes de su cuerpo tales como corazón o dientes que las podremos vender en tiendas. Un oso puede ser identificado en el juego por su gruñido, la tierra temblando y un sonido cuando se aparece. En el modo de un jugador, dos golpes de un oso pueden matarnos, y uno es suficiente en el modo libre. Después de matar a un oso, es probable que uno o dos osos lleguen, en respuesta a los disparos o el olor de la sangre del oso muerto. Esto puede ser un paraíso para un cazador, pero al tratar de salir de una mala situación puede resultar muy molesto. Hay dos tipos de osos en el juego: Algunos tienen pelaje entre gris-negro que al parecer son los osos macho, mientras que otros tienen un pelaje de color marrón claro que serian los osos hembra. Oso no-muerto Artículo principal: Oso no-muerto thumb|260px|Un oso zombie en [[Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare.]] Reaparece como uno de los animales infectados de Tall Trees, aproximadamente hay que tener la misma precaución que con un oso normal, pero ésta versión es algo más dificil de cazar, aunque no se puede sacar su piel ya que en esta entrega no está disponible el cuchillo de caza. Si se le mata, pueden venir grupos de ellos. Un desafio es matar a dos con antorchas. Nota: Si la ``quema´´ se hace en alguna montura, se recomienda en uno de los 4 caballos del apocalipsis, ya que uno normal moriría al primer zarpazo. Oso Legendario Artículo principal: Oso Brumas Por ultimo está el Oso Brumas un gran oso que tiene muchas cicatrices por todas partes, al parecer es el animal más fuerte del juego, se puede encontrar en una cueva en la parte superior de la montaña Nekoti Rock, al norte de Tall Trees en West Elizabeth, en el nivel 10 del Desafío de cazador experto. El fusil de caza acabará con el si se le dispara en la cabeza. Localización Se encuentran al oeste de West Elizabeth específicamente en Tall Trees, ya que su hábitat son los bosques, esto se indica en el mapa. Se encuentra raras veces en The Wreck of the Serendipity colocando cebo. Precios por sus diferentes partes Nota: Los precios pueden variar dependiendo del nivel de Fama/Honor que tenga el jugador. Consejos de caza *El fusil de caza, el fusil Carcano y el fusil Rolling Block son las armas perfectas para la caceria de estos animales. *A pesar de ser muy fuertes y agresivos, los osos no son muy rapidos, por lo que corriendo a pie es suficiente como para alejarse y atacar. *Ir a caballo tambien sirve para cazar osos, pero nunca hay que quedarse quieto, ya que con un solo zarpazo, el caballo morira. *No es recomendable usar cebo para encontrarlos, ya que pueden llegar hasta 3 osos, y si te rodean, eres carne fresca. *Si llegas a encontrarte un oso peleando contra lobos o pumas, puedes aprovechar la ocasión para usar a estos animales como "aliados" y enfrentare al oso, pero tampoco te acerces a los otros animales, ya que tambien te pueden atacar. Curiosidades *A los osos se les ha visto pelear contra lobos y casi siempre los oso ganan. *Dispararle en la cabeza a un oso es algo complicado, ya que cuando les estamos apuntando a la cabeza a veces la correran hacia un lado para protegerse. Galería File:Rdr_bear.jpg File:Rdr_achieve_bearlylegal.jpg|John Marston luchando con Brumas el Oso. Con el Cuchillo de caza y usando el Traje de cazador. File:11111.jpg Archivo:Oso.png|Modelo en 3D del oso pardo. File:Rdr_bear_horse.jpg File:knifebear.jpg marston about to get mauled by a bear Kernel Popanator.jpg File:Rdr_bear_horse02.jpg Rdr wolf bear.jpg rdr_bear_horse03.jpg wildlife_grizzlybear.jpg reddeadredemption_undead_bear_640x360.jpg|Artwork de Oso no-muerto. Zombie bear.png|Oso zombie durante un trailer de Undead Nightmare. tumblr_lg83sxqNxk1qdai5uo1_250.jpg|Zoom de la imagen anterior. Rdr_bear_(in-game).jpg Logros y trofeos |puntos = 5 }} |puntos = 20 }} it:Grizzlyde:Grizzlybären:Grizzlyfr:Ours bruns Categoría:Animales de Red Dead Redemption Categoría:Animales de Red Dead Redemption 2